Rumah Pohon
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: "Apa kau ingat saat aku membuat rumah pohon itu dan kau membakar dan menghancurkannya?" Jeremiah terlihat kesal saat mengingat bagaimana Bobby dengan ketidak sengajaan membakar rumah pohonnya.


**Rumah Pohon**

Four Brothers is a 2005 American Crime Thriller film

Directed by John Singeleton

Mark Walberg as Bobby

Andre as Jeremiah

Tyrese Gibson as Angel

Garrett Hedlund as Jack

Terinspirasi dari salah satu percakapan mereka ketika Bobby dan Jack mendatangi rumah Jeremiah setelah pemakaman ibu mereka.

" _Apa kau ingat saat aku membuat rumah pohon itu dan kau membakar dan menghancurkannya?"_

" _Ayolah"_

" _Aku ingin menendang bokongmu"_

" _Jangan khawatir, sekarang rumahmu dari tembok."_

Oo(^^)oO

* * *

Jeremiah Mercer mengusap keringat di dahinya dengan telapak tangannya. Remaja lima belas tahun itu tengah memegang palu. Paku terakhir yang dia tancapkan pada tiang penyangga adalah tahap terakhir dari pekerjaan yang sedang dia kerjakan. Dia terlihat bahagia dengan hasil kerja kerasnya.

Jeremiah berhasil membuat rumah pohon yang sangat dia idam-idamkan. Tak butuh waktu lama, dia segera menaiki tangga yang dia buat dan duduk di dalam rumah pohonnya. Setidaknya rumah pohon ini adalah bukti bahwa dia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Tidak sia-sia dia menyisihkan uang jajan dan membeli peralatan untuk rumah pohonnya. Sebenarnya dia bisa bisa saja meminta mamanya tetapi dia ingin berusaha sendiri dan memberikan kejutan pada semuanya.

Jeremiah mengelus rumah pohonnya. Seolah-olah dia sedang mengelus pipi tembem adik kecilnya. Dia tak berhenti tersenyum. Kemudian setelah dia puas berada di rumah pohonnya, dia segera turun dari sana.

Jeremiah bergegas pulang ke rumah. Dia akan menunjukkan hasil kerja kerasnya pada mama dan saudaranya. Jeremiah berlari melewati jalan setapak hingga dia sampai di rumah. Dengan buru-buru dia membuka pintu rumah tanpa membuka sepatunya.

"Mama! Bob! Angel! Jackie!" Teriakan Jeremiah membuat Evelyn yang sedang di dapur bergegas ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Begitu pula yang saudaranya yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka segera menghampiri Jeremiah.

"Ada apa?" Evelyn terlihat khawatir. Wanita itu melihat wajah Jeremiah bercucuran keringat.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ma," Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Jeremiah segera menarik tangan Evelyn. "Kalian semua harus ikut aku." Begitu juga yang dia ucapkan pada saudara-saudaranya sebelum Jeremiah sebelum keluar lagi dari rumah.

Bobby yang sudah ingin protes segera menahannya ketika Evelyn menyuruhnya untuk diam. Angel dan Jackie mengikuti tanpa banyak bertanya. Angel mengenggam tangan kecil Jack agar bocah itu tidak ketinggalan.

Jeremiah kembali melewati jalan setapak. Tetapi kali ini dengan mama dan saudaranya mengikutinya. Jeremiah berhenti ketika sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Lihat apa yang aku buat." Jeremiah tersenyum bangga sambil menunjukkan rumah pohonnya.

Evelyn melihat hasil karya Jeremiah dan segera memeluk Jeremiah, "Oh _dear_ , kau membuat semua ini? Indah sekali." Puji Evelyn saat melihat rumah pohon buatan anak keduanya.

"Iya, aku membuat semuanya sendiri." Jeremiah mengatakannya dengan bangga. Semburat merah terlihat di kedua pipinya.

"Wah, ternyata selama ini kau menghabiskan waktu luangmu dengan membuat rumah reyot ini." Ucap Bobby dengan gaya mengejeknya.

Ada saja ucapan Bobby yang membuat suasana menjadi berubah cepat seketika. Tetapi untuk kali Jeremiah tidak memedulikannya. Bahkan dia mengajak mereka untuk menaiki rumah pohonnya.

"Aku, aku, aku mau." Jack kecil meminta Evelyn untuk membawanya ke atas. "Jackie ingin naik ke atas. Gendong aku, ma."

"Biarkan aku saja, ma."Angel mengusulkan dirinya untuk mengendong Jack. "Kemari Jackie, biar aku yang mengendongmu." Angel bersiap untuk mengendong Jack tetapi dia menolak.

"Tidak mau," Jack menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mau sama mama." Tangan mungil itu terbuka lebar, dan Evelyn segera membawa Jack dalam pelukannya.

"Sudah biar mama yang mengendongnya." Evelyn memindahkan posisi Jack dan mengendong Jack kecil ke punggungnya. "Apa kau siap, Jackie?"

"Yaaaaaa," teriakan semangat Jackie membuat semuanya tertawa.

Jeremiah mempersilahkan Evelyn dan Jack untuk naik terlebih dahulu. Diikuti Bobby, Angel, lalu Jeremiah. Ketika sudah sampai, mereka takjub dengan isi dari rumah pohon itu. Terlihat begitu rapi Jeremiah menyusun kayu sehingga tercipta dinding dan atap yang kuat.

"Aku tidak menyangka terrnyata kau bisa juga membuat rumah reyot ini terlihat menarik." Puji Bobby dengan gaya sarkastiknya.

"Apa aku boleh sering ke sini?" Tanya Angel pada Jeremiah yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Aku juga mau." Ucapan Jack menimpali ucapan Angel.

"Kau juga boleh Jackie." Jeremiah mencubit pelan pipi mungil adiknya.

"Kau memang berbakat." Evelyn mengelus kepala Jeremiah, membuat remaja itu tersipu malu.

Ketika mereka sudah mengagumi betapa luar biasa karya Jeremiah, Evelyn memutuskan untuk segera turun karena makan malam harus dia siapkan, dan keempat anaknya belum mandi sejak pagi.

"Sekarang kita pulang." Perintah Evelyn segera dituruti oleh keempat anaknya.

Seminggu berlalu semenjak Jeremiah memperlihatkan rumah pohonnya. Tiada satu hari yang dia lewatkan. Dia selalu menyempatkan diri ke sana. Begitu pula hari ini. Dia membawa adiknya kecilnya untuk menemaninya.

"Tunggu Jerry, aku akan bawa boneka beruangku." Ucap Jack sebelum dia keluar rumah.

Dengan kakinya yang mungil, Jack menaiki tangga dan ke kamarnya dan mengambil boneka beruang kesayangannya. Setelahnya Jack turun sambil memegangi sisi tangga, kemudian dia mengenggam tangan Jeremiah ketika sudah berada di bawah.

"Ayo kita berangkat." Jack mengatakannya dengan senang.

Sesampai di rumah pohon, Jack asyik bermain dengan bonekanya. Sedangkan Jeremiah terlihat sedang mengambar sesuatu. Sepertinya dia akan membuat sesuatu setelah dia berhasil membuat rumah pohonnya.

Baru saja Jeremiah menyelesaikan gambarnya, dia mencium bau terbakar. Dia mencoba untuk melihat dari jendela dan melihat ke bawah. Di bawah sana terlihat Bobby yang berusaha untuk mematikan api yang membakar pohonnya,

"Bobby!"Teriakan Jeremiah membuat Bobby mendongak ke atas.

Bobby terlihat terkejut ketika dia melihat kedua saudaranya berada di atas.

"Cepat Turun!" Perintah Bobby.

Melihat api semakin membesar, dengan panik Jeremiah mengendong Jack kecil dan turun dari sana. Sedangkan Bobby masih berusaha mematikannya. Dengan rasa panik dan panas karena api, Jeremiah berhasil turun dan Jack kecil menangis sekerasnya. Dia ketakutan karena api semakin membesar dan ketika mereka sudah berada di bawah rumah pohon terbakar habis.

Jack masih menangis, dan Jeremiah terlihat sangat marah. Dia menghampiri Bobby dan mencengkram baju Bobby erat.

"Sialan kau! Bobby Sialan!" Jeremiah meninju wajah Bobby. "Kau selalu saja mengacaukannya!" Jeremiah kembali memukul Bobby. "Sialan Kau!"

Jeremiah menyumpahi Bobby, dan terus memukulnya tetapi ketika dia ingin memukul Bobby untuk ketiga kalinya, dia tertahan. Bobby menahan tangannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membakar rumah pohonmu." Bobby mencoba menjelaskan. Dia masih menahan amukan Jeremiah. Tetapi itu sia-sia saja. Jeremiah berhasil terlepas dari kuncian Bobby, dan mencoba memukul kembali Bobby.

Bobby tidak ada pilihan lain selain membalasnya. Dan terjadilan pertengkaran antara dua saudara itu.

Di tempat lain, Jack yang menangis tambah mengencangkan tangisannya karena melihat kedua kakaknya bertengkar.

Bocah lima tahun itu dengan tangisannya menghampiri keduanya dan berusaha untuk melerainya. Tenaga Jack yang kecil terkalahkan dengan kekuatan kedua kakaknya. Jeremiah menepis tangan Jack sehingga membuat Jack terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur batu. Seketika pertengkaran saudara tak sekandung itu terhenti ketika dia tidak lagi mendengar Jack menangis. Kedua menoleh ke arah Jack, dan melihat adik kecilnya terbaring di tanah, tak sadarkan diri.

Bobby segera terbangun dari tanah, mengabaikan rasa sakitnya dan mengendong adik kecilnya. Jeremiah yang terkejut segera tersadar ketika melihat darah keluar dari kepala Jack.

Dalam gendongan Bobby, Jack tidak sadarkan diri. Evelyn yang baru keluar dari rumah, melihat baju Bobby penuh darah dengan wajah babak belur membuat ibu empat anak itu segara menghampiri, dan terlihat kaget saat melihat Jack tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Bobby.

Evelyn segera mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya, dan menyuruh keduanya untuk memasuki mobil. Tanpa dia pedulikan lagi kecepatan mbobilnya, Evelyn mengendarai mobilnya dengan sangat cepat. Di bangku belakang, Bobby dan Jeremiah mencoba menahan tangis. Ada rasa penyesalan pada diri mereka.

Setiba di rumah sakit, Jack segera ditangani. Evelyn segera menghampiri kedua anaknya.

"Kenapa bisa Jackie seperti itu? Apa ini yang kalian lakukan untuk melindungi adik kalian?" Evelyn membentak kedua anaknya.

Baik Jeremih maupun Bobby terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka tidak pernah melihat Evelyn marah seperti sekarang, dan merekalah yang membuat wanita yang mereka cintai seperti itu.

"Jawab mama sekarang! Kenapa kejadian seperti ini bisa terjadi?" Dengan nada marah, Evelyn mencoba mencari jawaban dari keduanya.

"Maafkan kami ma, ini salahku," Jawab Bobby.

"Tidak ini salahku," Jeremiah menimpali ucapan Bobby. Dia juga bersalah.

Everlyn menghela napas.

"Baik kalau ini salah kalian. Nanti kita bicarakan semuanya. Dan kalian harus bertanggung jawanb kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Jack."

Evelyn segera pergi dari sana, dan menemui dokter. Sedangkan Bobby dan Jeremiah tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Mereka menyesali perbuatannya pada adik kecil mereka.

Dokter keluar dari ruangan UGD, dan memberitahu kondisi terkini mengenai Jack. Samar-samar Bobby dan Jeremiah mendengarkan bahwa adik mereka menerima sepuluh jahitan akibat benturan di kepalanya.

Ada rasa syukur ketika mereka mendengarkan Jack akan baik-baik saja.

"Ayo kalian masuk," Evelyn menyuruh Bobby dan Jeremiah untuk masuk. Wanita itu sudah tenang dari sebelumnya.

Mereka beranjak dari tempat duduk, dan memasuki ruangan Jack dirawat. Menurut keterangan dokter adik kecil mereka baru besok bisa dibawa pulang. Evelyn duduk di samping ranjang Jack, sedangkan Bobby dan Jeremiah berdiri di seberangnya. Mereka benar-benar merasa bersalah melihat adik kesayangan mereka terbaring di sana.

Baru saja Bobby ingin membuka mulutnya, Angel dengan nada panik mendobrak pintu ruangan Jack dan menangis seketika melihat adik kecilnya di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Oh, Jackie! Aku diberitahu oleh orang sebelah rumah kalau kalian ke rumah sakit." Angel segera mendekati ranjang Jack. "Apa dia baik-baik saja, ma?"

Evelyn mengangguk, "Jackie baik-baik saja. Besok dia sudah boleh pulang."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Angel saat melihat wajah kedua kakaknya babak belur.

"Kau bisa tanyakan pada kedua kakakmu." Evelyn mengarahkan pandangannya pada Bobby dan Jeremiah.

Angel menoleh kepada Bobby dan Jeremiah,"Sialan, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Angel kau tidak boleh berkata kasar," Evelyn memperingati Angel.

"Maaf ma, aku tersulut emosi. Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Angel baik-baik.

"Aku tidak sengaja membakar rumah pohon Jerry." Bobby mengakui perbuatannya."Aku hanya ingin menyalakan petasan tapi percikan api malah mengenai bensin yang aku bawa dan api menjadi lebih besar. Aku tidak dapat menghentikannya." Bobby menunduk. "Lalu kami bertengkar."

"Aku tidak menyadari kalau Jackie berada di sana dan ketika dia berusaha melerai kami, tanganku mendorongnya dan semua terjadi begitu saja." Jeremiah menambahkan ucapan Bobby dan pada akhirnya suara tangisan Jeremiah pecah. "Se-semua salahku." Jeremiah menangis saat mengatakannya. "Aku membuat Jackie seperti ini."

Bobby berusaha menahan tangisannya. Dia mencoba untuk tegar.

"Oh Tuhan, Bobby kenapa kau harus membawa bensin saat kau bermain petasan?" Tanya Evelyn tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran anak tertuanya. Kadang dia tidak bisa menebak apa yang berada di dalam pikiran Bobby.

"A-aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang juga bisa membanggakan mama." Bobby mengakui apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan bensinnya. Dia ingin membuat sebuah eksperimen yang nantinya kalau berhasil dia akan tunjukan pada mama dan saudaranya. Tetapi yang terjadi malah sebuah petaka.

"Oh _dear_! Kau selalu membuat mama bangga." Evelyn menyuruh Bobby mendekatinya, kemudian memeluk anak tertuanya itu."Jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku tidak pernah bangga padamu." Kemudian tangisan yang semula Bobby tahan kemudian pecah.

Angel menghela napas heran. "Sudahlah kalian jangan menangis lagi." Angel menepuk punggung Jeremiah agar kakaknya berhenti menangis. Begitu pula dengan Evelyn, yang mengelus pundak Bobby.

Ketika keempatnya terlarut dengan emosi kesedihan. Lenguhan kecil terdengar dari Jack. Kelopak mata adik kecil mereka terbuka, dan rengekan tangisan terdengar.

"Mama, sakit." Jack memegangi perban di kepalanya. "Tadi Bobby dan Jerry bertengkar." Sambil menangis Jack mengatakannya.

Evelyn menenangkan Jack setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Bobby, "Mereka sudah berbaikan, benarkan Jerry?" Evelyn menatap anak keduanya itu.

"Benar Jackie, kami sudah berbaikan." Jeremiah mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut Bobby dengan senang hati.

"Lihat, kami sudah berbaikan." Bobby memerlihatkan wajahnya dengan senyuman yang tulus.

Dia senang karena kedua kakaknya sudah berbaikan. Tetapi rasa sakit di kepalanya membuat dia tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

"Jadi kalau nanti Jackie sudah pulang, aku akan membelikanmu permen yang banyak." Angel berkata sambil memerlihatkan senyumanya yang lebar. "Makanya nanti kalau kau ingin permen banyak, sekarang kau harus berhenti menangis. Kau ini kan kuat!" Angel menyemangati Jack.

Dengan sesegukan Jack berusaha mengatasi tangisannya. Seketika tangisan Jack terhenti,

"Sekarang mana tawamu?" Angel mencoba menggelitik perut Jack dan kemudian Jack tertawa bahagia.

Semua menatap heran adik kecil mereka yang tadi menangis keras kemudian terdiam hanya karena Angel menawarinya permen. Angel memang luar biasa.

Evelyn tersenyum mendengarnya.

Pada akhirnya tragedi yang mengerikan ini berakhir dengan akhir yang bahagia. Walaupun Jack harus masuk rumah sakit, setidaknya kedua anaknya dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan baik-baik, dan Angel memang anak yang dapat merubah ketegangan di antara mereka.

Evelyn berdehem, membuat semua menoleh padanya.

"Dan kalian berdua, jangan lupakan hukuman yang harus kalian lakukan saat kita sampai di rumah!" Peringatan Evelyn membuat Bobby dan Jeremiah menegak ludah mereka.

Berbicara hukuman maka keduanya tahu apa yang akan diperbuat oleh Evelyn pada mereka bahkan Angel bersyukur dia tidak terlibat dalam pertengkaran kedua kakaknya sehingga dia terhindari dari hukuman mengerikan mamanya.

"Baik ma," keduanya menjawab bersamaan dengan lesu.

 **Tamat**

* * *

Ini terlihat aneh~ lalala~

Kadang berharap kalau ini bakal dibuat serial~


End file.
